Banners provide a means for communication by way of advertising and the like. Banners are typically suspended, such as hung, displayed and/or stretched taut, by means of suspension members, such as rods, tubes, poles, rope, twine, string, etc., received by the banner, such as in a support member, such as grommets and the like, so as to be easily and readily visible.
Various methods have been used to convert a sheet material into a banner able to be suspended. Edge portions of a sheet material have been overlapped and sewn, stitched or hot air welded to create a pocket for receiving a suspension member. Grommets have been punched into the sheet material or attached to the material via tape or hot air welding. These methods, however, suffer drawbacks of at least one of high equipment cost, high production time, high skill necessary for production, high labor cost, high power requirements, large production floor footprint, low production volume and/or variable strength of the end product when suspended.